Because of The Kissing Scene
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Hanya tentang kelakuan aneh maknae EXO sesudah pengambilan gambar untuk MV baru mereka. HUNKAI. SHO-AI.


**_Because of The Kissing Scene_**

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Kim Jongin

And other EXO's Member

Genre : Romance, fail!Hurt, but still happy end

Warn : SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/BOYS LOVE/ B X B, OOC, Typo(s), fail!Sadness -.-, a;ur kecepetan u.u deelel (?)

Inspiration : tentu saja dari scene yang paling bikin Yuu nyesek semiggu dan membuat temen-temen Yuu jadi bahan bulan-bulanan kegalauan Yuu, KISSING SCENE BETWEEN JONGIN AND SOHEE! Setelah mendengar Jongin-eomma ciuman sama cewek, didepan Sehun-appa, sebagai anak yang baik(?) Yuu mewek seharian dikamar(?) #abaikan yang ini u.u ah, dan ini tidak berdasarkan kenyataan *karena walaupun ada videonya Yuu gak mau liaaat TT^TT* ._. Yuu hanya membayangkan si papah cadel yang menggalau gara-gara si eomma sekseh(?) '-' selamat menikmati~ xD

And put ur ass far away from me, if you don't like this fiction =.= bash this fixtion, but DON'T try to bash this couple, wanna try to bash them? I'll kick you to da'hell!~ xDD

~ oOo ~

Sehun bergerak mundur perlahan. Menjauh dari kerumunan kru SM dan para member EXO lainnya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari saat maknae salah satu boyband ternama SM itu pergi meninggalkan tempat pengambilan gambar yang 'cukup penting'.

Pengambilan gambar untuk MV terbaru mereka sedang berlangsung. Kenapa ia tidak ikut? Tentu saja tidak, bagian kali ini adalah bagian yang paling tak ingin Sehun lihat seumur hidupnya. Siapa yang mau melihat kekasihnya mencium orang lain didepan mata? Semua orang juga pasti tidak mau, walaupun itu tuntutan pekerjaan sekalipun, pasti ada perasaan tak enak yang mengganjal.

Ne, benar sekali, kissing scene. Ini adalah saat pengambilan gambar untuk kissing scene Kim Jongin dan Yoon Sohee –salah satu trainer SM.

Sehun membuang nafas kasar, ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin menjauh dari lokasi pengambilan gambar. Mana sanggup ia melihat kekasihnya mencium orang lain. Oh, bukan, bukan, kekasihnya bukan Sohee, tapi Jongin, Kai, bandmatenya.

Jangan tanya apa namja tampan itu cemburu atau tidak, karena tentu saja jawabannya 'iya'. Tapi, marah? Tidak. Sehun sama sekali tidak marah, ia sadar ini semua untuk kelangsungan karir mereka, untuk EXO, hanya saja… ada perasaan takut menyelimuti rongga dadanya. Tidakkah mereka serasi? Sepasang namja dan yeoja bersama. Jika dengannya–

"Aish! Oh Sehoon! Apa yang kau pikirkan!" Sehun bergumam kesal saat pemikiran itu menghampiri dirinya, ia mulai meragukan janji yang pernah dibuatnya bersama Kai, 'Bersama selamanya walaupun semua orang mengucilkan kita sekalipun, dan akan terus saling mencintai sampai jantung ini berhenti berdetak.' Janji yang indah. Tapi terasa sulit untuk ditepati. Apalagi dengan keraguan yang mendatangi salah satu pihak.

~ oOo ~

"CUT! CUT! Kai-sshi seriuslah! Kita sudah mengulangnya sembilan kali! Jangan buat kesalahan lagi!"

"Jwisonghamnida! Aku akan berusaha lebih baik!"

Kai merutuk dalam hati. Ia kesal dengan dirinya yang selalu membuat kesalahan. Jujur saja ia tidak ingin melakukan adegan ini terus. Ia akan rela melakukan adegan ini beratus-ratus kali bahkan sampai bibirnya tak berbentuk lagi asalkan itu bersama Sehun, kekasih hatinya. Sedangkan sekarang? Ia bahkan hanya mengenal yeoja itu samar-samar, lagipula ia tidak tertarik mengenal yeoja itu lebih dalam.

'Sehunnie maafkan aku~'

.

.

.

"CUT! Itu yang aku maksud! Kerja bagus Kai-sshi, Sohee-sshi! Pengambilan gambar kali ini selesai! Kamshahamnida!"

Kai menghela nafas pelan, ucapan sutradara tadi membuatnya lega. Sesekali ia mengucapkan 'terimakasih' pada kru-kru yang melintas dihadapannya. ia melangkah mendekat ke tempat dimana pada member groupnya berkumpul.

"Aww~ lihat siapa ini~" Baekhyun mengerling kearahnya, "Bagaimana rasanya Kai-ie?~"

"Buruk." Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Buruk sekali." Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan sambil memasang tampang muram.

Kesepuluh namja yang ada disekitar Kai tertawa melihat kelakuan Kai, Luhan merangkul bahu Kai, masih sambil tertawa, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau sampai mengulang sebanyak itu, eh?"

Bibir Kai makin mengerucut mendengar perkataan Luhan, "Aku takut Sehunnie marah!" seketika raut wajah Kai berubah, maniknya berkeliaran mencari sosok yang ia cari, nihil, tidak ada, tidak ada Sehun disana, "Hyungdeul, dimana Sehun?"

Seketika semua member terdiam dan ikut menoleh kesana kemari mencari sang maknae EXO itu.

"Apa kalian tidak bersamanya tadi?" tanya Kai cemas, ayolah, kekasihnya pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun, Kai sedikit takut Sehun marah padanya.

"Tadi dia bersamaku, tapi, aku tidak tahu dia kemana saat pengambilan gambar berlangsung." Ucap Chanyeol, ia tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hubungi saja handphone-nya." Usul Xiumin.

"Hyung, kau lupa? Handphone kita bersama manager-hyung."

Kai makin khawatir, bagaimana jika Sehun pergi meninggalkannya? Tidak mungkin memang, tapi kan tetap saja ia merasa takut, entah pada apa.

"Oh? Kalian sudah selesai? Kapan kita kembali ke dorm?"

Seketika perhatian kesebelas namja itu teralih pada seorang namja bersurai warna-warni yang dengan santainya berjalan mendekat pada mereka.

"Sehun! Kau darimana saja? Kai mencarimu tahu." ucap Suho yang tengah duduk dalam dekapan Kris.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia mendekat pada Kai yang berada dalam rangkulan lengan Luhan, "Maaf, aku tadi mencari toilet." Tangannya bergerak mengacak surai kehitaman milik Kai, "Kapan kita kembali? Rasanya aku ingin tidur."

Semua member memandang aneh pada Sehun yang kini kembali berjalan menjauhi mereka dengan santai. Tentu saja aneh, biasanya Sehun akan sibuk berteriak-teriak heboh saat salah satu dari mereka menyentuh Kai berlebihan –meski itu hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil pun, tak terkecuali Luhan yang disebut-sebut sebagai kembaran Sehun.

"Kenapa anak itu?" gumam Luhan pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh mereka semua.

Kai menatap punggung Sehun yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya muram, firasatnya benar.

~ oOo ~

Kedua belas member EXO kini tengah berada didalam van yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke dorm. Semua member kembali menatap aneh pada Sehun yang lebih memilih untuk duduk dipaling belakang dengan sebuah earphone bertengger ditelinganya dan langsung memejamkan kedua manik kelamnya. Biasanya maknae evil itu selalu mengambil tempat ditengah dan melancarkan aksi manjanya pada Kai hingga membuat member lain sebal melihatnya.

"Apa dia memikirkan bagian Kai tadi, yah?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti kelakuannya itu aneh."

"Terlalu aneh malah."

Percakapan antara Chen dan Kyungsoo yang berada didepan Kai membuat namja berkulit tan itu terdiam. Ia kini duduk bersama Sehun dibagian paling belakang van, niat awalnya adalah bermanja-manja pada Sehun, seperti biasanya. Tapi melihat sikap Sehun –yang memang terllihat aneh– Kai jadi makin khawatir.

"Sehunnie~ benarkah kau memikirkan itu?" lirih Kai, tatapan matanya sayu menatap Sehun yang entah sudah terlelap atau hanya memejamkan matanya saja, entahlah. Kai bergerak mendekat pada Sehun, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun, tangannya mengganggam tangan Sehun erat, seolah namja tampan itu akan pergi jauh darinya, "Maaf, Sehunnie~"

Dan Kai mengikuti jejak Sehun, memejamkan matanya masih dalam posisi sebelumnya. Tanpa ia tahu namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya. Memang sebuah earphone bertengger manis ditelinganya, tapi, tidak ada suara apapun yang terlantun pada benda itu.

'Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Kai.' Sehun membatin, masih sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, Sehun balas menggenggam tangan Kai dengan rasa kalut dalam dirinya.

~ oOo ~

"Sehun? Kau mau kemana? Kyungsoo dan Lay-hyung sedang membuat makan malam."

"Ah, aku mengatuk, aku mau tidur saja, Suho-hyung."

Baru saja mereka sampai di dorm, Kyungsoo langsung melesat menuju dapur bersama Lay, berhubung para little wolf sudah merasa kelaparan sejak mereka berada diperjalanan tadi. Berbeda dengan member lain yang memilih mengistirahatkan diri diruang tengah sambil menunggu makan malam selesai, Sehun lebih memilih beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Sehunnie, mau kutemani?" tanya Kai sebelum Sehun benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, perhatian semua member tertuju padanya saat ini, "Tidak usah, kau makanlah, aku tahu kau belum makan sejak tadi siang, aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

CKLEKK BLAAMM

"Di-dia bilang apa ta-tadi?"

Dan kini tersisalah tatapan horor dari namja-namja tampan dan manis disana. Mereka tercengang. Sehun sakit. OH SEHOON SAKIT! Bagaimana bisa seorang Sehun, maknae evil mereka yang berwajah polos tapi berotak pervert itu menolak ditemani Kai? Entah itu berkah atau bencana. Berkah karena mereka tidak akan mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dua maknae EXO itu malam ini. Bencananya…

"DIA BUKAN OH SEHOON!"

Kai mengabaikan kehebohan hyung-hyungnya itu, matanya menatap sayu pada daun pintu kamar yang dimasuki Sehun. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari perkiraannya tadi.

~ oOo ~

Keanehan Sehun berlanjut hingga seminggu lebih setelah pengambilan gambar itu. Beberapa member sudah mencoba bertanya pada maknae mereka itu, tapi semua mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, 'Aneh? Siapa? Kurasa sikapku masih biasa aja, kalian berlebihan, hyung.' Dan itu meninggalkan rasa kesal pada mereka.

"Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih?" Xiumin terus menggerutu tentang sikap Sehun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, Sehun sedang 'baik hati' mau pergi berbelanja hari ini bersama Luhan.

Suho menghela nafas pelan, "Aku sudah mencoba berbicara padanya, tapi dia terus saja bilang 'baik-baik saja', aku tidak mengerti, hah~ aku bukan eomma yang baik."

"Sesuatu pasti mengganggu pikiran anak itu." Kris menimpali, "Dan kau sudah menjadi eomma yang baik, baby." Ia mencoba menghibur Suho yang mulai memasang wajah muram.

Sementara pada member sibuk bergosip *plak* tentang Sehun, Kai memilih mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Ia duduk diatas kasurnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia terus memikirkan sikap Sehun padanya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Sehun jarang sekali menyentuhnya, saat Kai meminta tidur bersama pun Sehun menolak, dengan halus memang tapi tetap saja. Sentuhan yang Sehun berikan padanya tak lebih dari sekedar tepukan pelan pada kepalanya, dan pelukan singkat. Tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat, tidak ada kecupan dipipi, tidak juga dengan ciuman dalam nan manis, apalagi kegiatan panas didalam kamar.

Dan itu semua lebih buruk dari pemikiran Kai sebelumnya, ia kira Sehun akan mengoceh panjang lebar padanya dan setelahnya mereka akan kembali dalam dekapan romantis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ini sungguh buruk. Kai lebih memilih Sehun memarahinya, jika mau, menamparnya juga boleh. Itu akan lebih baik baginya. Sehun yang mendiamkannya seperti ini sungguh membuat Kai frustasi.

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku~" lirih Kai untuk yang… entah keberapa kalinya dalam seminggu ini.

~ oOo ~

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan beberapa katung belanjaan ditangan mereka. Tentu saja mereka pergi lengkap dengan penyamaran mereka. Ketika melewati sebua taman yang cukup sepi didekat dorm EXO, Luhan meminta Sehun untuk duduk disana sebentar, dengan alasan ia lelah.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi kita sampai di dorm, untuk apa kau minta istirahan disini?" Sehun bertanya sebelum ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan dan menaruh kantung-kantung itu disampingnya. Keduanya melepaskan masker yang sedari tadi menutupi sebagian wajah mereka dari orang-orang setelah merasa taman itu 'aman'.

Luhan membuang nafas kasar, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

"Eum? Aku baik-baik saja."

Geraman kesal keluar dari Luhan, "Sehun, aku bosan melihatmu seperti ini! Katakan padaku, sebenarnya kenapa kau bersikap aneh begini, eoh?! Apalagi pada Kai, kami semua merasakannya, bodoh, jangan hanya katakan kau baik-baik saja."

"…"

"Yah, bunglon! Katakan!" Luhan menatap kesal pada namja tampan disampingnya itu.

Sehun malah tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya sedang berpikir, hyung."

"Berpikir? Tentang apa?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, rasa kesalnya kini berubah menjadi rasa keingintahuan yang cukup tinggi.

Senyum dibibir Sehun berubah penuh kesedihan, "Tentu saja tentangku dan Kai, hyung."

"Apa? Jangan katakan kau masih memikirkan tentang kissing scene Kai kemarin."

"Sayangnya itu termasuk apa yang sedang kupikirkan."

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik kandungnya itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandnagannya pada Luhan.

"Ck, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, untuk apa kau memikirkan hal itu? Bukannya sudah jelas Kai itu mencin–"

"Aku, tahu." Ucap Sehun cepat, ia memotong perkataan Luhan, "Tapi, tidakkah kau lihat hyung? Mereka cocok bukan? Seorang namja dan yeoja bersama, berdampingan."

Kini Luhan hanya diam dan mendengarkan isi pikiran Sehun selama ini.

"Kau tahu? Saat itu aku mulai berpikir, bagaimana jika suatu sata nanti Kai meninggalkanku? lalu menikah dengan orang lain, dan memiliki anak, yang sudah pasti tidak akan pernah dimilikinya jika ia bersamaku." Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Aku takut saat pikiran itu melintas diotakku, sepertinya duniaku akan hancur jika hal itu terjadi nanti."

Miris rasanya. Bukan salah Sehun jika ia tiba-tiba memikirkan hal itu. Luhan tahu itu dengan jelas, jujur saja ia juga pernah memikirkan hal yang sama, 'bagaimana jika Xiumin llebih memilih meninggalkannya dan hidup bersama orang lain?' ia tahu bagaimana rasa takut yang tengah dirasakan oleh Sehun, apalagi Kai mencium seorang yeoja –meskipun itu untuk pekerjaan– didepannya.

"Hyung, aku harus apa?"

Luhan hanya mampu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, mencoba sedikit menenangkan namja tampan itu, "Jalani saja."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Yah, jalani saja apa yang ada dihidupmu sekarang, masa depan bisa kita tentukan nanti, bukan tidak mungkin kan Kai menjadi jodohmu nanti? Bisa saja kau dan Kai bersama sampai akhir, benar?" Luhan melemparkan senyum kecil.

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia merasa bodoh saat mendengar perkataan Luhan tadi, "Kau benar, hyung, kenapa aku tidka berpikir sampai sana?" tawa kecil akhirnya keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Tentu saja, kau kan masih kecil, eh, maknae!" Luhan mengacak surai pelangi milik Sehun, ia sudah sedikit tenang saat Sehun mau berbagi dengannya, setidaknya mungkin maknae evil mereka bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Yah, aku sudah 19 tahun hyung!" Sehun menggerutu pelan.

Disaat kedua namja berstatus 'seme' itu tengah sedikit berdebat, tanpa disadari beberapa orang yeoja nampak memekik tak jauh dari tempat kedua namja tampan itu, "Kyaaa! Itu! Itu~ HunHaaan!~" teriakan itu seolah mengundang orang-orang lain disekitar untuk ikut melihat dan menambah ramai taman yang tadinya sepi itu.

"Crap! Ayo pulang!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang tidak diinginkan antara dua anggota boyband papan atas itu dengan beberapa fans mereka.

~ oOo ~

"Hhh… ka-kami –hh… pulang!"

Sehun dan Luhan sampai dengan selamat sampai di dorm EXO, walaupun dengan keringat yang bercucuran sehabis melakukan 'lomba lari' bersama beberapa Exotic tadi.

"Daimana saja? Lama sekali." Xiumin menyambut keduanya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

"Ada acara curhat antar seme tadi." Keduanya tertawa bersama, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengambil alih kantung-kantung yang dibawa oleh duo HunHan yang kini terduduk disofa bersama beberapa member lain.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh, Sehun."

Sehun menoleh menatap sang appa yang berada dihadapannya, "Benarkah? Kapan aku sakit?" ia beranjak dari duduknya, "Ah, hyung, jangan beritahu siapapun tetang hal tadi, itu memalukan." Dan ia kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya setelah mendengar persetujuan Luhan dan keributan beberapa member yang ingin tahu apa yang tadi terjadi sebelumnya.

Sehun dengan segera menganti bajunya yang dipenuhi keringat. Tepat saat ia selesai mengganti baju, pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak berdiri gelisah diambang pintu.

"Itu~ Kai tidak mau keluar kamar sejak kemarin, aku khawatir padanya, dia tidak mau makan." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun cemas.

"Mwo? Dia belum makan juga?" Sehun melirik jam dinding yang berada didalam kamar itu, pukul 04.12 WKS. "Aish, hyung, bisakah kau siapkan makanan untuknya?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya didapur."

Sehun mengangguk singkat, "Akan kusuruh dia makan."

~ oOo ~

Kai masih setia dengan lamunannya saat seseorang memasuki kamarnya. "Kyungsoo-eomma, aku sudah katakan aku tidak nafsu makan saat ini, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku?" Kai berucap tanpa melihat siapa sebenarnya yang memasuki kamarnya dengan Suho dan Chen itu.

GREPP

"Makanlah, aku tidak mau kau sakit, baby." Bisik orang itu ditelinga Kai, ia memeluk Kai dari samping setelah menaruh makanan yang dibawanya diatas meja kecil disamping kasur Kai.

Manik Kai membulat saat tahu siapa yang kini berada disampingnya, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap sosok itu, "Se-Sehunnie?"

"Ne? Waeyo, baby?" Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Se-Sehunnie~ hiks~ Sehunnie, Sehunnie~ hiks~" kristal-kristal bening itu luruh begitu saja dari manik kelam Kai, ia menyurukkan dirinya dalam dekapan Sehun, lengannya melingkari pinggang Sehun erat, Kai menangis didada Sehun.

"Shh, ulljima, maafkan aku, aku sudah mengabaikanmu, maafkan aku, baby." Sehun menciumi pipi Kai yang kini basah oleh air mata itu.

Kai mengangkat wajahnya yang mulai memerah, "Kau tidak membenciku, Hun~?"

Sehun melemparkan senyum kecil, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, marah padamu saja kurasa aku akan mati duluan, baby." Jemarinya bergerak menghapus aliran kristal bening itu dipipi Kai, ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Kai, "Maafkan aku, ne? aku sudah menyakitimu belakangan ini."

Gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban untuk Sehun, Kai kembali memeluk Sehun erat, rasanya lega sekali saat Sehunnya kembali, kembali seperti sebelumnya. Kai merasa tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi saat ini.

Sehun membalas pelukan Kai, tak kalah erat. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Kai. Sedikit mengutuk dalam hati kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi begitu bodoh sampai menyakiti makhluk manis ini hanya karena pikirannya yang bisa dibilang childish itu?

"Sehunnie, aku mencintaimu." Kai bergumam pelan dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu." Dikecupnya surai kehitaman Kai lembut, Sehun meregangkan pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah manis namja dalam dekapannya itu, "Sekarang makanlah, kau tidak mau membuatku gila karena kau jatuh sakit kan?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya imut, mengundang Sehun untuk tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan menyuapimu, ne?"

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, sebenarnya kenapa kau mengabaikanku kemarin?"

"Ah, lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan itu."

Kini, keduanya tengah berada diatas kasur Kai, dengan Sehun yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan Kai berada diatas namja tampan tersebut. Kai sudah menghabiskan makanannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya manja, "Kenapa?"

Dengan gemas, Sehun mengecup bibir kemerahan Kai sekilas, "Karena itu akan menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai seme."

"Sehunnie!" rengek Kai dengan pipinya yang mengembung, kesal.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari Sehun, detik berikutnya ia menatap Kai dalam, "Rasanya mencoba mengabaikanmu seminggu ini sudah seperti bertahun-tahun bagiku." Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Kai lembut, "Aku merindukanmu, baby."

Kai tersenyum kecil diantara kedua pipinya yang bersemu, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Hun~"

Perlahan, Sehun mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Ia mengecup dalam bibir kemerahan dihadapannya. Keduanya jatuh dalam ciuman manis yang semakin intens tiap detiknya.

Kai merasa dirinya melayang jauh. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Sehun menciumnya begini dalam. Jujur saja, ia merindukan semua sentuhan Sehun pada dirinya. Dari yang paling sederhana sampai yang paling luar biasa. Kai menginginkan Sehun sekarang. Dan itu juga yang ada dalam benak Sehun.

~ oOo ~

"Akhh~ euung –AHH! Yah! Yah~ disana… oh! Ya-yahh~ te-terus~ eungghh~ akh~ Se-Sehuuuun!~"

"Se-sedikit lagi, baby, akh – kau se-sempit, sayang~"

"Ahh! Eung~ Se-Sehuuuuun!~~ te-terus~"

Dan suara-suara aneh itu terus terdengar sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun memang sudah mengunci pintu kamar saat pertama kali ia memasuki kamar tersebut, mengurangi kemungkinan datangnya pengganggu ditengah-tengah acara mereka.

Kesepuluh member boyband milik SM itu, kini sedang merana mendengarkan suara-suara dari kedua maknae mereka.. Para uke kini berkumpul di satu titik dan dengan kompaknya mereka menatap tajam pada para seme yang menatap mereka penuh harap.

"Akh! Sehun!~"

Para seme kini mengumpat kesal dalam hati ditengah-tengah rasa horny parah yang mendera mereka. "Oh Sehoon! Kami lebih suka kau merana seperti kemarin!"

"Se-Sehunnie!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, para namja tampan itu segera menarik kekasih masing-masing dan membawanya ke ruangan terdekat tanpa menghiraukan rontaan yang dilakukan oleh kekasih mereka itu.

Dan malam itu, dorm baru EXO, setelah sejak lama tenang dan damai, kini dipenuhi oleh suara-suara pengganggu istirahat orang-orang yang sedang tidak beruntung berada disekitar dorm mereka.

~ oOo ~ The End dengan gajenya '-' ~ oOo ~

Jangan salahkan Yuu soal kegajean cerita ini u.u

Maklum, Yuu terkena virus-virus galau dari Sehun-appa TTwTT7

ah, Yuu pen tanya, apa disini Sehunnie-appa kek uke lagi ngambek? Nggak kan yah? QwQ

Yuu ngerasanya appa kek uke dibagian awal, bener gak? x'D

Sekian lah QwQ, terimakasih yang sudah mau baca ini~ 3 x'D

Kaname Yuki


End file.
